1. Field
Embodiments relate to account management systems using publish/subscribe.
2. Background
Publish/subscribe is a framework in which messages from publishers are distributed without knowledge of the recipient of such a message, and without any specific notation of the desired recipient or recipients of such a message.
Account management systems may include multiple account servicers, each of which may depend on another account servicer before an account management task can be performed. Dependencies may be enforced by a centralized server that ensures all dependencies are met before an account servicer can perform an account management task. This requires the centralized server to have knowledge of each dependency.